Lost
by PandaAlenkoChan
Summary: While going to the safe house, the L4D2 crew hears wailing. It turned out to be something someone  but not a witch.  Who is she? Why is she here?   Will she bring Nick and Rochelle together or break them apart? Find out!  First try at a L4D Fan fiction!


**Well this is my first attempt at a L4D2 fan fiction, I kept saying that I was going to do one but it seemed everything I wrote…suck but I hoped this one is all right!**

**Oh and I do not own LFD! I only own Nicole!**

**Rochelle's POV**

Going through the road after being chased by infested we heard a silent wail. I glanced back at Ellis; he had a slight scar on his forehead from the infected trying to attack him. He shrugged at me and then I glanced at Nick, but he was already on his way to where the sound came from.

"Nick…" I whispered with a bit of anger in my voice, he ignored me as he kept walking until he stopped in front of what seemed as a little girl.

"Ah don't think that's a witch," Ellis said,

"You think?" Nick smirked sarcastically before bending down toward the girl who quietly wailed 'Mummy' and rubbing her eyes. He got a good look at her as did I, her hair was Midnight black and it was matted with dirt and dried up leaves,

"Sweetie is you okay?" I asked her, she looked at me and did not say anything back. She must have been mute ever since this happened, so I decided to try once more,

"Sweetie?"

She continued to stare up at me but this time I saw her eyes, they were green and glossy from her crying. I placed my AK onto my back before getting closer to her,

"Waah!" She yelled as she cried even more, this time it was louder. "Quiet!" Nick covered her mouth made her stop.

"Don't be scared, I'm here to help ya" I smacked Nick's hand away from her mouth and caressed the top of her matted hair; she leaned toward me and laid her head onto my chest as she wailed. Coach who was way behind us came up behind me and glared,

"'Ro, you don't know if she's infected",

"Trust me, I know," I whispered so I would not startle the girl. Coach sighs but nods his head,

As she leaned against me I glanced at her neck and around her head several times to make sure that she was not infected, but I found no bite marks or anything.

**Nick's POV**

The only problem I have with Rochelle is that she trusts others too easily. I mean the girl did not look like the infected but you could never be sure…

I stood back up and seen Ro standing up with the little girl in her grip,

"Are we really taking her with us?" I asked angrily, Rochelle nodded,

"Aw, Nick stop being a party pooper, ah know this girl ain't gonna do anything to us, she's just lost like we was at the hotel" Of course ol' overalls had something to say…He's always jumping in to others conversations, but Rochelle just loves the hell out of him.

"Okay, she can come but she's your responsibility" She smiled at me before mouthing 'You're a sweetheart' I just rolled my eyes and walked toward the safe house that wasn't that far from where we stood.

**Ellis's POV**

Ah was so happy that Nick let us take the girl with us, she was such a cute lil' girl. Something familiar about her but ah couldn't put my hand on it.

"Hey 'Ro! Can ah play with her",

"No Ellis, not now we have to check her out first, but if she is feeling alright then you can" I frowned, just because ah'm in my twenties doesn't mean ah can't act like a kid! Anyways ah just followed after the others.

**No one's POV**

Coach held the door to the safe house open for the crew, unlike Nick who just walked in a sat in one of the chairs. Rochelle laid the little girl on the table and had Ellis check for bruises on her body, surprisingly she had none; it seemed the infected did not lay a finger on her.

She fell asleep, but before she did Rochelle and Coach asked her what her name was, she said that she forgot,

"Nicole…your name is gonna be Nicole" Nicole did a half smile which made both Ellis and Coach smile.

"I'm going to watch first" Nick stood up from his chair and took it by the door, staring out through the bars, "Good, ah so tired!" Ellis snuggled in one of the three sleeping bags they found and after a few seconds, he was asleep.

"Wake me after you get tired, Ima take the next watch" Coach laid down in the other sleeping bag and not too long his deep, snoring was heard.

"Why don't I take the first watch?" Asked Rochelle as she walked up to Nick,

"You go to sleep, I don't want no argument" Without even turning around he said to her, she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow,

"Your bein' stubborn",

"Whatever, just stay out of my way" He glanced her direction before smirking, "Sweetheart" She scoffed and ignored him, Nick could be a asshole at times but he knew how to lighten someone's day with his sarcasm.


End file.
